


Heidi's Favorite Son

by orphan_account



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Creampie, F/M, Gay Jew, Gay Sex, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derick Cartman got upset and Heidi wants make her son feel better so she told Derick he can have whatever he wants. now was that really a good idea?





	Heidi's Favorite Son

"Mooooooommy!" Derick screams from the couch. "Mooooommy!"

"What is it my little baby?" Heidi pokes her head out from the kitchen. "Mommy is making dinner."

"Well when is going to be fucking ready!" Derick demands, thrashing his fists violently against the cushion.

"Soon!" She leaves his presence and attends to the food.

"GOD DAMMIT MOMMY! HURRY UP!" Derick gets even more angry that she walked away from him.

Heidi brings Derick his food and sits on the couch next to him. "Here you are, my little angel."

"It's about fucking time," Derick starts to scarf down his food, he turns his back to her.

"I know, honey, but mommy is very tired today," she apologizes immediately staring at the back of his head. She wraps her arms around his waist, letting her hands fall at his belly. He looks over his shoulder at her, a superior gaze on his face. He wasn't too happy about her hugging him, in fact he looked a little annoyed. "Does my little baby boy want a new toy to make up for it?"

This peaks his interest. Derick turns his face to meet his mothers, eyes wide as his smirk. "Can I maybe have two new toys...mommy?" He says in his most innocent voice.

"Of course, Angel! You can have whatever you want!"

"Whatever. I. Want?" He mimicks slowly.

"Yes!" She verifies.

"What about..." he hesitates. "what about sex?"

Heidi Cartman looks completely shocked. Her mouth drops and she's totally speechless. She can't find words. She retracts her arms back to her lap.

"You said whatever I want, Mom. And you do want to please me, correct?" His face turns into a sinful smirk.

"I-I-I..." Heidi Cartman still cannot speak.

"Come on, Mooooom," He says in his familiar whiny tone.

Heidi Cartman looks down, her face was uncomfortable, knowing she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life, telling him he could have whatever he wanted.

Derick climbs into her lap and looks up at her face, so that they were parallel. He can just brush his nose against her chin until she tilts her head down to lock her lips with his, parting wide for her tongue to explore his mouth. After a few heartbeats she pulls away having second thoughts.

"This is wrong," she mumbles, but nothing can stop Derick now that he's already got the idea in his head.

He pushes her onto her back, so she was lying on her back along the couch. As he climbed onto her, Derick's smile was nothing but pure cockiness. He pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her bra.

"I don't think this is a -" Heidi Cartman tries to say but Derick interrupts.

"UGH SHUT UP MOM!" He yells and proceeds to pull at her bra until it comes undone exposing her perky breasts.

Cartman's smile only gets bigger. "Killer." He leans his head down, burying his face into her chest. He let his mouth graze her nipple for a sinful moment before extending his tongue for a brisk lick. He does it once more before pulling down her pants. Cartman turned the other way, so he was still on her but facing towards her feet now.

"baby, I really think that-"

"God mom! Are you going to fight me every step of the way? YOU HAVE FUCKED Levy's dad, Sam's dad, Kendall's dad, my dad and EVERYONE ELSE THAT YOU Knew IN SCHOOL & BUT NOT ME!" Derick would not calm down.

"Yes, but,"

"I thought I was your favorite," He fake sniffles.

"You are baby, but this isn't what -"

"Great! Then shut up and let me fuck you!" Derick growls and doesn't hesitate to yank down her panties. She had a Brazilian wax. "God mom, you're such a slut."

Derick pulled off a mitten and let his finger tips graze the lips of her pussy. He smirked when she let out a soft moan. "Levy would be so fucking jealous if he knew I get to fuck someone."

"Okay bitch. It's fucking time," Derick decides. He unzips his pants and pulls out his medium-sized cock and immediately lowers him into her.

She gasps, and as loose as she was, she could still feel him. He shows no mercy and thrusts hard, in and out, harder each time, until finally he comes deep inside her. Derick pulls out and lays against her for a few moments before he rolls onto the couch.

"Mooooommy. I need water!"

"Okay my little baby, I'll get you some water," Heidi Cartman stands up, not the slightest bit sore from being fucked by her son.

Derick looks over to see her perfectly round ass and seizes the opportunity, and spanks it hard. "Hurry it up, bitch!" His sinister smirk is back.

"I'm the coolest kid in my class. Wait till those fags hear what I did."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my fanfic. Please send me some reviews!


End file.
